


Small Obsessions

by dragonspell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared likes Jensen’s legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Obsessions

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Small Obsessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469310) by [gemoprod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemoprod/pseuds/gemoprod)



> Yep. Fetishizing body parts again. Because sometimes, you just have to write porn. For [](http://big-heart-june.livejournal.com/profile)[**big_heart_june**](http://big-heart-june.livejournal.com/) because she wanted porn about Jared liking Jensen's bow legs.

Jared has an obsession. It’s just a little one—quite specific even—but it flares up and overtakes him from time to time, driving him to distraction until he finally gives into it. If he doesn’t, the thought will keep spinning around in his mind like a tornado, destroying any attempt Jared might make at trying to focus on anything.

Jared likes Jensen’s legs. More specifically, he likes the curve of Jensen’s bow legs, especially when Jensen’s wearing his tight jeans, the ones that highlight that slight outward bend. He likes them even better, though, when Jensen’s wearing just his boxers, padding around the house on light feet, his hair sleep-mussed and his eyes unfocused, absently scratching his belly as he goes in search of coffee. Jared’s always wide awake in the morning, all the better to appreciate this unguarded version of Jensen. That’s exactly the Jensen he’s looking at now and Jared finds himself distracted beyond reason as his eyes trace the broad lines of Jensen’s shoulders, follow the subtle curve of Jensen’s spine, travel over the slight flare of his ass and then plummet downward to stare at the inviting arch of Jensen’s legs.

Jared just wants to put Jensen right back to bed and settle himself in between Jensen’s legs, letting them curve around him like they were so obviously made for as he gives it to Jensen hard and fast and makes him lose his mind. That’s when Jared likes Jensen’s legs the best—when they’re wrapped around him and he’s deep inside Jensen’s warm and willing body.

So it’s not Jared’s fault that he misses Jensen’s quiet mumble. Jared's too busy listening to the unspoken promises that Jensen’s bare legs are making. He wants to run his hands up over Jensen’s calves, feel the prickle of hair as he moves to Jensen’s thighs and spreads them even wider. He’s so involved thinking about it that he doesn’t even notice that he’s being mocked—not until Jensen laughs at him.

Jensen leans back against the kitchen counter, his ass pressing against the ledge, and crosses his arms and his legs, chuckling at Jared. “You sure you’re awake?” he asks softly and Jensen, looking like he’s still warm in bed, perfect for Jared to just roll over and sink into, has no right to ask that question.

“You sure you are?” Jared shoots back, a weak comeback at best, but he can’t do any better—Jensen’s new position has given him different lines to look at and he can’t help but notice how Jensen’s thighs are now pushing up his cock, tenting his boxers in a way that makes Jared want to explore.

“No,” Jensen replies with quiet amusement. His hands come down to grip the countertop. “But I just got up.”

Jared licks his lips and moves closer. Approaching Jensen when he’s in that half-awake stage between standing first thing in the morning and wrapping his hands around his first cup of coffee is a tricky thing, but Jared thinks that he’s got fairly good chances this morning. “I think maybe you should go back to bed,” he whispers, stopping directly in front of Jensen, forcing Jensen to tilt his head back to meet Jared’s eyes with an amused smile.

“Yeah?” Jensen asks.

Jared’s hands hover over Jensen’s bare arms—not touching, just feeling his body heat. His legs are spread around Jensen’s crossed ones, all but pinning the other man to the counter, and all it would take would be one slight push of his hips and he’d be grinding his hard cock—pushing at the seam of his jeans—against the soft skin of Jensen’s belly. “Yeah,” he says. “Think maybe I should help you.”

Jensen’s hand reaches out and grips Jared’s hip, his fingers slipping beneath the loose waistband of Jared’s jeans. “How would you help?” he whispers, pulling Jared closer. Jared inhales sharply as he comes in contact with Jensen’s body, his hips rolling minutely, unable to resist.

“Help you get back to sleep,” Jared answers, his voice dipping down into a husky growl, and his hands close over Jensen’s arms, holding him firm, his thumbs pressing against the solid muscle of Jensen’s biceps. “By fucking you until you’re too tired to get back up again.”

Jensen jerks forward, evidently liking the sound of that, and he pulls Jared’s head down to kiss him, his tongue licking out to demand entrance. Jared moans low in his throat as he presses into the kiss, letting Jensen lead with a lazy insistence as one of Jensen’s hands pushes up underneath his shirt.

They stand there, kissing, until Jared can’t take it anymore. He growls and pulls Jensen away from the counter. “Let’s get you back to bed.” Jensen laughs and lets himself be dragged out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

When they reach the bedroom, Jensen stops them for a moment, right in front of the bed, his hands burying in Jared’s hair and holding him steady for a few rough, demanding kisses that let Jared know that Jensen’s definitely not sleepy anymore. Jared shoves him backward, letting him bounce on the bed as Jared crawls after him. Jensen smiles, scooting upward, his elbows digging into the mattress, until Jared overtakes him and pins him down for another long kiss—one that has Jensen’s hips rolling up into Jared and Jensen panting hotly. Jared growls, his hands dipping down to skate over the tops of Jensen’s thighs and skirting the hem of his boxers, before slipping under to push Jensen’s legs upward.

Jensen gasps, his head lolling backward as Jared’s thumbs press against his inner thighs, dipping into the leg holes of his boxers. Jared watches each reaction with interest and drops one of Jensen’s legs to rest against his own while he holds the other up. Closing his eyes, he lovingly strokes the curve of Jensen’s leg, memorizing the lines with his fingers.

“Freak,” Jensen says teasingly because Jared’s little obsession has been a never-ending source of amusement for him ever since he discovered it. He pulls at one of Jared’s belt loops, trying to encourage Jared to give him what he wants. Jared cuts his eyes over to Jensen’s face and stares him down as he licks a solid line up the inside of Jensen’s leg, his message clear: he’ll give this up when he’s good and ready. It’s satisfying when Jensen moans softly and submits.

Unable to resist pressing for a bit more, Jared trails his fingers down Jensen’s leg, running over Jensen’s thigh. Jensen squirms and bites his lip as Jared’s pushes back the soft blue fabric of his boxers, teasing for a brief moment before he finally moves to Jensen’s cock, gripping it in the bunched folds of Jensen’s underwear. Jensen arches upward, a “Yeah…” trailing off his lips as Jared begins to stroke, Jensen’s hips keeping up with his rhythm.

Jensen lazily runs a hand over his own chest, the tips of his fingers grazing his skin for a few hedonistic moments, living in the soft pleasure. Jared’s own hand keeps rubbing against the curve of Jensen’s leg, riding out a small shiver because, sometimes, Jared thinks that he could get himself off just by feeling the soft prickle of Jensen’s hair under his fingers as he maps out the lines and slowly grinds against Jensen’s ass.

Jensen suddenly inhales sharply and then he squirms, struggling as he pushes his boxers down. His impatience makes Jared’s cock twitch, a surge of desire hitting Jared low in his stomach, and Jared finally releases Jensen’s leg to pull off his own clothes. He rocks backward, working his jeans off one knee at a time before kicking them off the bed to land in a heap on the floor. Jensen sits up on his elbows to watch and Jared grins at him as he pulls his cock out of his boxers, loving the flare of heat that he sees in Jensen’s eyes. He pushes his underwear off, too, tossing them over his shoulder to join his jeans, before he bends down, focusing. His hands travel unencumbered up Jensen’s legs again, zeroing in on where they join before spreading them wide once again as he lowers himself to Jensen’s dick, sucking the hard length inside his mouth.

Jensen sighs, his hands stroking through Jared’s hair, combing it this way and that as he encourages Jared. His muscles are trembling under Jared’s hands, small little twitches that turn into jerks whenever Jared sucks harder. “God,” Jensen mutters. Jared hums in agreement and reaches down to give himself a quick squeeze. The head of his dick drags against the bed and he pulls off Jensen with a gasp to reach for the lube. He needs inside, like yesterday.

When Jared pushes a finger into him, Jensen moans and pulls up his leg to offer Jared more room. Soft little gasps slip out of him every time Jared brushes up against his prostate, like he’s shocked with each touch. Jared sucks him down again as he spreads more and more lube inside of Jensen before Jensen starts tugging insistently at Jared’s hair. “Come on,” Jensen orders quietly and Jared obeys, sitting up and lining himself up.

The first push in is slow but easy and it feels so good that Jared could almost confuse it with pain. He sinks his teeth into his lower lip and grips the base of his cock, trying hard not to come in Jensen’s tight heat before they even have a chance to get started. Each inch that Jared slides in causes Jensen to arch more. His breathing is steady, but his mouth is open, sucking in giant gulps of air as he closes his eyes and just lets himself be penetrated. It’s a familiar sight by now but Jared still stares as if it’s the first time, not wanting to miss a moment.

When he’s fully in—snug up against Jensen’s body—he takes a few seconds to just breathe, collect himself. Jensen rocks slowly against him, impatient for him to start moving, and lowers his legs to let them rest against Jared’s thighs, using the position as leverage while his hand grips his own cock. Jared bats the hand away with a grunt—that’s his now—and gives in to Jensen’s gentle rocking, rolling his hips the way that Jensen wants. Jensen moans, his head turning to the side as his fingers fumble for Jared’s legs, trying to grip him to keep him close.

As if Jared had plans to go anywhere else. Jared slams hard into Jensen, drawing out a gasp and a flutter of his eyes, Jensen’s face tightening in reaction to the pleasure, and then he’s gone, launching into the hard rhythm that they both want. Jensen is tight around him, his legs heavy and warm over Jared’s and Jared runs his fingers through the thin layer of sweat that is starting to bead along Jensen’s skin.

He closes his fist around Jensen’s cock, giving him firm and constant pressure as, just like always, he’s determined for Jensen to get off first. Every now and then, Jared sinks in extra hard, with an upward twist, to drag a whimper out of Jensen.

There’s a flush rising on Jensen’s chest, running up his neck and into his face and Jared leans over to lick at a few of the freckles that cover Jensen’s shoulder. He lowers himself onto an elbow as his arm pushes behind Jensen’s back. The new position makes Jensen nearly bend in half and his arms come up to wrap around Jared’s shoulders. His hands grip Jared’s hair, holding on tight, as his ankles lock behind Jared’s back and Jared’s just gone. He loves how easily Jensen can just wrap him up in long limbs, trap him and force him to stay. He groans and loses himself in the motion, his thrusts speeding up.

Jensen seizes beneath Jared, his legs clamping around Jared’s body as he pants and Jared feels a warm splatter as Jensen’s dick pulses in his hand. He fucks Jensen through it, loving how tightly Jensen clenches around him. It’s hard to breathe, hard to focus and Jared feels his own balls drawing in tight as Jensen finally rides out the last of his orgasm and collapses limply against the bed, his legs still locked around Jared but loosely, without the strength of before.

Jared pulls his hand away from Jensen’s spent cock and runs it up over Jensen’s leg, following the curve as it wraps around his body. With a half-choked moan, he comes, spasming inside of Jensen as Jensen mutters inane nonsense and strokes his head. “Yeah, there you go…”

As Jared comes back down from his high, he kisses along Jensen’s shoulder, his hand still firm on Jensen’s leg. Sighing, Jensen lets himself unwind from around Jared, dropping his legs back on top of Jared’s thighs as he lazily runs a hand over the side of Jared’s face. “Think you were right,” Jensen mumbles and Jared pushes up to look at him. Jensen’s smile is nearly from ear to ear. “I think I’m too tired to get up now.”

Jared laughs and sits up. “Good.” Truth be told, he’s feeling too tired to get up as well but that doesn’t mean that he’s not going to gloat. And besides…Jensen’s legs are still spread around him, their natural curve helped by how Jensen has his knees bent. He runs his hands firmly over the inside of them again and his cock gives a hopeful twitch.

Laughing, Jensen reaches up to throw an arm around Jared’s neck and haul him back down. “Freak,” he says, ruffling Jared’s hair.

Jared stretches out on top of him, pushing him into the bed. “Like you don’t have your own fetishes.” He knows for a fact that Jensen harbors more than a few about him.

Jensen smiles and pulls Jared’s hand up to his mouth to suck on a finger, his tongue rolling around it in a way that has Jared rocking his hips down instinctively, despite the growing softness of his dick. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Jared knows that, soon, he’s going to have to indulge in another little obsession because the way that Jensen’s staring at him, with his lips wrapping around Jared’s fingers, is going to haunt him until he does. With someone like Jensen around, Jared thinks, it’s amazing that he’s able to get anything done at all. One thing’s for sure, though: Neither of them is going to get out of bed for a long time.  



End file.
